blessings and a mission
by tiva2121
Summary: i am not good at these sorryyyyyyy


Tony walks into the bullpin after a long day at work and towards Ziva he walks behind her and pulls her away from Gibbs. "Hey Abby needs you." **  
**"Ok tell Gibbs I'lll be right back."**  
**"Ok." Ziva goes to the elevator and once she is out of sight Tony goes to Gibbs"s desk. "Hey boss I have a question.I want to ask Ziva to marry me we've been going out for a while but i want your blessings." Gibbs looks at Tony like he's crazy and stands up."**  
**"Yes."**  
**"I know... wait did you say yes."**  
**"Yes."**  
**"Thanks. T..this is going to be great."**  
**"Where are you going to purpose at?"**  
**"Where we first met... here in the office."**  
**"Ok." Tony starts to walk away to his desk. "Hey Tony."**  
**"Yeah boss."**  
**"Congrats."**  
**"Thanks." He walks over to his desk and pulls out a ring box and shows it to gibbs.**  
**"I have a plan Abby is going to bring her up tomarrow once i tell her i have your blessings. Then she is going to cover her eyes and i'm going to kneel down and when abby opens her eyes i will purpose."**  
**"Ok we will all be here."**  
**"Yep well i'm going to go home when Ziva comes up tell her i left."**  
**"Ok see you tomarrow."**  
**It's the next day and Tony walks in "Where's Ziva?"**  
**"Down stairs." McGee said anxiously. Tony pulls the ring box out of his pocket. "Hey we are going undercover and steakout after you purpose so we will go home and pack. Tony calls Abby and tells her he's ready Next thing you know Abby abd Ziva are walking in and they walk to Tony's desk McGee has a video camera and and Gibbs a camera Abby covers Zivas eyes.**  
**"Whats going on?"Tony walks over and gets down on one knee Abby removes he hands and when Ziva looks down and sees Tony she starts to cry.**  
**"Ziva David ...will you marry me?" There is a pause and everyone is looking at Ziva.**  
**"Y...Yes." Everyone smiles and Tony puts the ring on her finger and Ziva falls into a hug with Tony when she gets up she hugs Gibbs and McGee and her and Abby are jumping gup and down."Wait a minute how long have you know about this."**  
**"A week" Said McGee laughing.**  
**"2weeks said abby still jumping. Ziva looks at Gibbs.**  
**"He asked for my blessings yesterday."**  
**"Well we better get packing if we are goung undercover.. and on as steakout."**  
**"I have to go to the ladys room i'll be back."**  
**"I'm going to my lab." Gibbs leavs to go home and pack.**  
**"What're you staring at McProbious?!" He asked McGee.**  
**McGee gulped ... "So uh. You and Ziva huh?"**  
**"Yep Probie." Tony said with a grin.**  
**"So um.."**  
**"Yes probie?" Tony said leaning forward in his chair.**  
**"What's she like.." McGee jumped up as a voice behind him finished of his sentence in his ear**  
**"In bed McGee?"**  
**He jumped up to see Ziva smirking behind him and Tony doubling up in laughter.**  
**"uh NO! I wasn't gonna say that. I swear!" McGee shouted**  
**"Sure you weren't Probie!" Tony said**  
**"So uh McGee where's the road trip to?" Tony said, trying to change the subject.**  
**"Seattle" McGee said with a grin as Ziva sat on the edge of Tony's desk.**  
**"Sleepless in Seattle! Great movie. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, directed by Nora Ephron.." Tony stopped as he saw the blank look on Ziva's face.**  
**"Sleepless in Seattle, That is an American euphemism for sex yes?"**  
**"Well actually Ziva.." McGee stopped in mid-sentence, Tony was glaring at him.**  
**Tony turned to Ziva with that grin of his, full of charm. "Yep Ziva, that's it."**  
**Ziva smiled triumphantly, it wasn't everyday she got a stupid idiom right.**  
**"So fancy it?"**  
**"Fancy what?" Ziva asked confused.**  
**"Being Sleepless in Seattle?" Tony said and winked.**  
**"Tony .." Ziva said in a warning tone.**  
**"Ahhh come on! Gibbs'll never-" Tony stopped abruptly. "he's behind me isn't he?"**  
**Ziva nodded with a smirk as Gibbs slapped Tony.**  
**Gibbs is walking into the bullpen**  
**"Sorry boss." Tony said, not sorry at all.**  
**"McGee, book four...I mean three rooms those two can share one. **  
**"uh, i got Abs to uh- " Gibbs mimed typing in the air**  
**"Email?" McGee asked.**  
**"Yeah i got her to email you the details of the case and the name of the hotel. After you're done go home and pack. All of you! Want you back at 1300." With that he walked off.**  
**"By McGoo!" said Tony standing up. "Ziva!"**  
**Ziva glared at him as she slowly picked up her bag and coat. Tony was about to grab her wrist and drag her to the elevator, but he didn't think it was a wise idea, her being an assassin and all. So he waited patiently at the elevator.**  
**They both stepped in and just before the doors shut Tony grabs Ziva and his lips met Ziva's impatiently.**  
**"Gibbs.." Ziva whispered**  
**Tony grinned down at her, "No Ziva. I'm Tony.**  
**She pushed him away. "Ha ha. What did he say?**  
**"Nothing much." Said Tony pulling Ziva close again. Ziva raised an eyebrow.**  
**Tony sighed. "You can't let anything go can you?"**  
**"No now what did he say."**  
**"He congratulated me and gave me his blessing."**  
**"Did he look concerned?"**  
**"No. Any other questions?"**  
**"No." Tony pulls her close and before she can get a word out or get a good grip on his arm to push him away there lips elevator stopped in the car park and they stepped out.**  
**"well.. we have his blessing."**  
**Ziva smirked. "Ok, he said to keep it out of the office. But you know Gibbs. He's not a man of many words is he..?" Tony trailed off as Ziva**  
**made her way over to her car.**  
**"Wha..?" he said pointing to her car.**  
**"When did you pick up your car?**  
**"where from?**  
**"Well, from your place! Tony exclaimed**  
**Ziva smirked and opened her car, "Tony, I didn't even stay at Abby's last night. She dropped me straight home."**  
**Ziva laughed at the expression on Tony's face.**  
**"Get in." She said with a sigh.**  
**Ziva parked outside Tony's house and Tony climbed out, he then rushed to Ziva's door. "M'lady" he said offering his arm.**  
**"Tony, I'm not coming in." Ziva said**  
**"Aww, come on why not, we've got plenty of time till we have to get back.." Tony said suggestively.**  
**Ziva sighed. "Tony, go get out of those clothes and shower."**  
**"Fine!" Tony said "Wait here, I'll be back soon!"**  
**Ziva pressed the horn for the 3rd time and slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration just as Tony appeared with a large suitcase.**  
**"What took you so long? And what is that?" she growled.**  
**"Come on Ziva. It takes time to look this good!" Ziva looked at him. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a thin green shirt, he had on his favorite sunglasses and his hair was styled perfectly, and he smelled good, Ziva thought.**  
**"And this is for Seattle, it never hurts to be prepared! We don't know how long we're staying!" Tony leant forward and put his suitcase in the back of Ziva's car and she breathed in the smell of his cologne.**  
**"This is going to be fun."Tony said with a smile, his face only inches away from Ziva's face about to kiss her.**  
**Ziva's cell then pinged. Tiny groaned.**  
**Ziva smirked a little turning away from Tony and read the message.**  
**"It's McGee, he says it will be nice there."**  
**Tony smiled "Oh yes it will." He smiled and got in the seat.**  
**Ziva drove to her house in within 5 minutes.**  
**"I will never get used to your driving." Tony said as he got out of the car, following Ziva to her apartment.**  
**She unlocked the door, set the keys on the counter and walked straight to her bedroom.**  
**Tony followed.**  
**Ziva spun around "Tony, why are you following me like a lost creep?"**  
**Tony grinned. "it's sheep."**  
**"No, i definitely meant creep." Ziva said with a sigh as she began opening her drawers and closet.**  
**"haha." Tony said sarcastically, then declared "I'm helping you to pack!"**  
**Tony scanned Ziva's closet and let out a low whistle.**  
**"You have some nice dresses in here, how come you never wear this kind of stuff at work huh?"**  
**Ziva ignored him and carried on packing, mentally ticking off all the things she needed to pack exept She turned around.**  
**"what are you doing Tony?!" she growled as she saw Tony standing there, his arms full of her underwear.**  
**"Helping you pack!" he said with a grin. "You've got some nice stuff here too.."**  
**Ziva takes the underwear away from tony and puts half of it in her suitcase and Tony smiles. He picks a blue dress out of the closet and puts it in her suitcase without Ziva knowing. When they are done packing they get in the car."Can i drive?"**  
**"No." Tony looks worried because of the way she drives. "Are we stopping by work first."**  
**"Yeah we are only taking two cars."**  
**"Ok."**  
**"Any other questions."**  
**"No." she turns on the raido and when they arrive at the building they get in the elevator with all there stuff when they get to the bullpen Gibbs points out the faact that Tony's bag is larger than Zivas'."DiNozzo why do you have all that stuff."**  
**"It doesn't hurt to be prepared" Gibbs just rolls his eyes and walks away. McGee looks up at Gibbs who is looking down at him.**  
**"I booked three rooms but they couldn't put them near each other." Tony looks at Ziva and gives her the famous 'DiNozzo' smile. She rolls her eyes and he slides his hand onto her hip. She loved the way that he made her feel safe but never let it show.**  
**"McGee you wiil be in the car with me we will give them time to talk about things."**  
**"Look boss i know that you were shocked that we broke rule 12 and all but i promise that..." Gibbs cut him off.**  
**"I know Iknow you wont screw up." Ziva let out a little giggle. Gibbs was suprised she would laugh but never giggled especialy in front of Tony he sees how she is comforted by him and knows they are ment for each other.**  
**They are in the cars headed to the hotel when Tony turns down the raido. "whats wrong?"**  
**"Nothing i'm fine."**  
**"Yiou havent said anything since we got in the car you've just been staring at that ring...you arn't having seccond thoughts are you?"**  
**"NO! i'm just admireing it." They smile and stop at a red light Tony looks over at her and puts her finger under her chin pulling her face up to look at him. He kisses her and she can feell the heat rising to her cheaks and she turns her face away from Tony and smiles.**  
**"Hey...i made you blush." He smiles.**  
**"Did not!"**  
**"Did to!"**  
**"Did not!"**  
**"Did to." she stops and turns back on the raido and he kisses her on the cheek and lets his lips linger then the light turns green and he goes off. The car is quiet with McGee and Gibbs there is nothing on the raido and nobody is talking.**  
**They arrive at the hotels and Tony and Ziva go to there rooms to unpack but Tony goes straight towards the TV. He sees the DVD player and Ziva looks at him. "Oh no did you bring your movies?"**  
**"Oh yeah." He opens his bag and pulls out some movies an puts them on the TV stand. She just rolls her eyes and her cell phone rings she doesn't bother to check the caller ID.**  
**"Shalom."**  
**"Ziva."**  
**"Yeah McGee?"**  
**"Are you two settled?"**  
**"We just got here i haven't started."**  
**"Oh well Abby will be caclling you she has already called me. I think she has had six caf-pows." She laughs a little. "Meet us here Gibbs needs to tell us about the mission."**  
**"Okay. We'll be there in a minute." They hang up and Ziva walks into the room. "Tony Gibbs wants us." He walks out and they go down the hall and into Gibbs's room. McGee is already there."Hey boss."**  
**" over here." They walk over to a table and there is a building map laid out. "This is the hotel two blocks down. We got intel that a terrorist is staying there using a fake name and ID. Ziva is going under cover as a maid when you go in slip these mics on the tv when your cleaning and when your making the bed put these flowers next to it. It has a camera in it."**  
**"Okay." McGee hands her a bag.**  
**"Here is your outfit you will go in tomarrow at 0700." Ziva just nods and walks out and Tony follows her.**  
**"DiNozzo your going to be in the elevator go in if anything goes wrong."**  
**"Okay." They make it out of the room and back to theirs and Tony grabs one of his movies and puts it in the DVD player. But doesn't start it." Zi lets watch a movie."**  
**"Okay let me change." She comes out secconds later her hair down in curls in sweats and a t shirt."What movie?"**  
**"James Bond." She rolls her eyes and he just smirks.**  
**"Agian."**  
**"Yep." She sits down on the opposite side of the couch. "Zi?"**  
**"Yeah?"...


End file.
